Mother 3 novelization attempt
by Victorsaurus
Summary: The Nowhere islands are a world of eternal happiness, but soon that is going to change...
1. Chapter 1

Mother 3 novelization attempt.

The Nowhere islands are hidden in a blue expanse of ocean, a small drop of land in an endless azure carpet; here the sun shines every day and nothing could go wrong. In the Nowhere islands there is a large expanse of forest, colourful and full of friendly creatures and hidden like a wooden island in the green forest is Tazmily village, the people of Tazmily live a life almost oblivious to the outside world. One day, the people would discover that their whole lives had been a clever façade…

"Lucas, Lucas! Wake up; the Dragos have come out to play!"

Lucas woke up to the shouts of his twin brother, Claus. Lucas then crawled lazily out of his bed as if wishing to dream longer- his mop of blonde hair matted against his forehead and his wet, blue eyes inquisitively staring around the room. Then he remembered his mother had taken them to meet their grandfather who lived in a hut abandoned amongst the mountains that bordered the forests which swallowed small Tazmily.

"Lucas! C'mon the Dragos can't wait forever!"

Claus continued to bang down the door; Lucas crawled his way downstairs in his pajamas, only to meet the kind, embrace of his mother, Hinawa who was wearing her bright red dress, did she ever wear anything different? Lucas walked towards the door in fear Claus' reckless knocking would bring the door down when Hinawa insisted he get out of his pajamas.

"Then you can stay inside forever!"

This remark, surprisingly off-character from the kind mother had Lucas changed and outside within seconds. Claus had given up realizing that it was more likely for him to lose his knuckles than get Lucas out, then the sight of Lucas sparked his fiery personality.

"The Dragos, over here, over here!"

"Wait, Claus…please slow dow-,"

"No time for that, let's go!"

Claus grabbed Lucas' limp hand and dragged him over the grassy ground towards the Dragos. The mother Drago, tall and green welcomed the pair with a friendly roar; Dragos lived high up here in the folds of the Mt Oriander, massive reptiles reminiscent of the dinosaurs that inhabited the plateau; despite their fearsome appearance and size, they seemed perfectly content with the pair playing around their stomping fields. The mother Drago, staunch and powerful stomped towards the pair on clawed feet, playfully growling with her offspring in tow, the father was a tired creature and snored in the background.

"Claus, Lucas, oh this is no good for my age…"

The twins turned around to see their grandfather, Alec wheeze his way towards them; the mother Drago immediately recognized the old man and gave a growl of welcome.

"Thank you," panted Alec, admiring his grand entrance to the narrative.

"Hinawa was cooking omelets was wondering if any of you wanted any."

Alec stated this knowing that the mention of omelets would set off a chemical reaction inside their minds- a craving for omelets which seemed to run in their family as Alec was also moved by the thought.

"Hold it right there!"

Screamed a tiny voice, the trio stared around in a dazed fashion with no effort to spy the source of the voice until the mother Drago growled at a tiny brown speck of an insect that defiantly stamped on the grass.

"I am a powerful mole cricket, and I just couldn't resist the urge of a fight, I'll show you my awesome skills I've honed for years, did I mention I'm a powerful mole cricket as well?"

Claus and Lucas continued to listen to this 'adversary's' banter until the creature leapt at them, mentioning some sort of Super Ultra Mambo-Tango Foxtrot martial art that supposedly was practiced by ancients; Claus swatted at the creature who fell in 'supposed' pain. Lucas timidly looked at the motionless insect until it sprang up, shaking a clawed arm at the twins.

"I admit, you are strong foes but we'll see who's strongest next time at Mole Cricket Stadium!"

With that the creature hopped away muttering some form of crackpot strategy with which he was going to make stars rain from the heavens, Claus and Lucas heard its angered shouts until a crunching noise broke the muttering. The familiar form of Hinawa ran through the sunny meadow towards the trio

"The omelets are done!"

This was all the twins needed to hear as they ran towards the wooden wart of their Grandfather's hut, their mother in tow and their grandfather wheezing behind them.

"Please, save some for me!" Groaned Alec, panting his way towards the house.

The afternoon sun melted into the sky, an orange ball of days past; here in the Nowhere islands the sun was warm and comforting, ready to greet any new day. Framed here in the tall mountains of the Drago Plateau and with the tall, white form of Mt Oriander in the picturesque view was Hinawa who wrote a letter to her beloved husband, Flint. She spoke of Alec's happiness to see the grandchildren, she continued to write about Claus and how outgoing he was, how he was always dragging the timid Lucas with him, she finally declared that they would be coming home; Hinawa then tied the message to her faithful pigeon then cast the bird into the sky, she was about to ask her sons to come and begin the journey through the forest. Suddenly a loud symphony of music broke out in the sky as a large saucer broke through the clouds and cast an ominous shadow over the scenery, a few seconds later it had disappeared into the mountains leaving only the trail of its cacophonous music. Hinawa stared at this spectacle then dismissed it as if it were only a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The owner of the shadow, a large pink metal object with a peculiar symbol etched onto its pink plating flew into the distance where upon it softly landed in the forest, a metal sore attached to the green earth. Two men walked out, dressed in strange armour reminiscent of the many pigs that wandered the forest, they too wore the uniform pink of their ship and under the afternoon sun began their quest, accompanied by bands of weird devices, comical and malicious.

Hinawa, called her two sons to the table as she was about to announce their departure. Alec sat with a forlorn look mixed with some sort of contentment at seeing his two grandchildren again.

"We will be leaving this afternoon," Hinawa declared the obvious news.

"Through the forest?" Blurted the two children, Lucas seemed a bit nonchalant about the journey.

"Relax; it's so safe, even Lucas could do it!" Laughed Alec

Lucas continued to stare towards the ground; the warmth of the group had disappeared as he was hit by another insult; how he wished to be like Claus, the stronger, outgoing and probably favourite twin. He was so distracted he failed to see his brother and mother walk out of the door, hand-in-hand.

"No! Don't leave me!"

Back in the depths of the forest, the two pig masked men began their mission, grabbing a grenade the first man threw it into a green, harmless patch of undergrowth, out erupted flames and a menagerie of creatures, stirred from their peaceful existence. The First Pigmask shot his ridiculously large ray gun at a caribou and the moaning animal fell onto the ground, it lay still only twitching its limbs.

"Sir, we have acquired a test subject, should we begin the procedure?" Their voices were flat and emotionless as if they were more machine than men.

"Yes, this animal is a fine subject, begin procedure without hesitation!" Their commander, dressed in blue was even more robotic and stared at the groaning animal with morbid fascination and as the caribou twitching and groaning was laid down on the platform, one man took out a large scalpel.

"This is fascinating..." were the last words that fell upon the caribou's ears.

Lucas, Claus and Hinawa walked through the eerily loud forest, unlike the normal songs of the animals as they headed into their houses for the night there were screams of fear and in the distance they heard a familiar noise, the roar of a Drago; it was faint but recognisable. As well as that, bright flashes of light were seen in the distance... fire.

"I'm scared!" wailed Lucas.

His two companions looked at him and wished they could tell him they too were scared but they realised that this wouldn't help Lucas and simply hinder their journey so Lucas, crying and scared was simply dragged along for the rest of the journey home.

Little did they know but in the bushes, a hungry set of eyes was staring at them, the eyes were mismatched one was a cold blue eye, almost emotionless and unfeeling while the other eye, red and piercing burned with hunger and anger, it was a massive beast, a demon of the forest and it was watching its prey. The mutilated teeth in its drooling, deformed jaw were long daggers which were a discoloured yellow; its breath was fresh of the stench of raw meat. It growled ever so softly and as it charged through the bushes it created a terrible din but it was too late, Hinawa turned around only to utter a choked scream and roughly shove Claus and Lucas away, the beast roared into the forest as it claimed its new victim.

Claus and Lucas ran in fright and soon they felt there was no worth in looking at the ground when they tumbled into the stream, as they looked back all they saw was another flash of fire and a long roar of satisfaction.


End file.
